


I'll Wait

by americanhoney913



Series: Consent is Very Important [3]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: "It's right. Just not right now." -- Damon Salvator (Vampire Diaries, 3x11)Karolina and Nico finally talk about what happened at the dance.





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'll wait" from the prompt post: 100 ways to say I love you. (Deanoru ;))
> 
> I've decided to add this to the "Consent is Very Important" series because this is the aftermath of the kiss.

The tent is quite apart from the rustling as they try to shift to get comfortable. Karolina curls into a little ball, closer to the side of the tent. She doesn’t want to encroach on Nico’s space, especially after last night.

Nico mumbles in her sleep, something Karolina remembers from all of the sleepovers they used to have when they were younger. When they were still friends. Now she’s not sure what to call them. They haven’t talked about what occurred during the dance. There was no time after because of all the shit with their parents.

She doesn’t remember much between confronting their parents and the decision to run away. It’s almost impossible to sleep with the object of her affection on the other side of the tent. She wants to turn over and wrap her arms around Nico from behind, spoon with her like she’s seen in all of Molly’s links she’s shared with her. But she can’t because they still haven’t talked about that kiss.

When she checks her phone, it’s two in the morning. God, she can’t sleep and the ground is uncomfortable. This is the first time she’s been full-on camping. Sure, she went glamping with Frank once when her mom was doing PRIDE stuff– probably murdery stuff– but this is completely different.

She shifts again, grumbling at the rock that’s digging into her spine.

“You awake?” Nico’s voice sounds raspy from either sleep or lack of it.

“Um, yeah.”

She turns on her side to face the other girl, gasping as she finds herself face to face with brown eyes. For once, Nico is makeup free, yet she looks just as beautiful as ever.

“Maybe we should, you know, talk.” Nico makes a fist with her hand under her makeshift pillow– her backpack stuffed with clothes. Just like the rest of the runaways. “About what happened.”

Karolina swallows her nerves and puts her head in her palm. Nico does the same, making them eye to eye. This is probably one of the only time will be the same height.

“What… what about it do you want to talk about?” Karolina stammers out the question, voice shaky.

“Why did you do it?” Nico asks.

“I told you.” Karolina tries to brush it off just in case Nico didn’t actually want it. “Because I didn’t know if I’d get the chance. The world was going to end.”

“Oh.” Nico’s face falls. “Well, we survived. Where does that leave us?”

Karolina swallows and sits up. She wraps her arms around her legs and rests her head on top of her knees. She turns her face away from Nico. “I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to kiss you.” Her voice sounds soft, broken. “I know what that feels like.”

The sleeping bag beside her rustles and Karolina feel warm hands wrap around her wrists. She blinks away tears and allows Nico to move her hands away from her face.

“Kar,” she watches as Nico gulps air before she continues, “I didn’t… dislike it.” She smiles, her cheekbones almost glowing in the dim light of the full moon outside. “I just, you know, wasn’t expecting it.”

“Really?” Karolina sniffles and tilts her head to the side. “I just, I’ve wanted to do that since forever. But Amy died and you pulled away and I didn’t want to seem like a clingy friend.”

“I couldn’t handle being around you guys,” Nico admits. “You remind me too much of Amy. I couldn’t…” She wipes her eyes and sighs. “I really do regret pulling away.” She presses her face against Karolina’s shoulder.

“I’m just glad we’re back together again.” Karolina reaches out with one hand and wipes the tears as they fall from Nico’s eyes.

Nico laughs, the sound deep and throaty. “God, we’re a mess.”

“At least the others aren’t here to see it.”

Karolina looks at Nico and joins her, the both of them laughing as tears stream down their cheeks.

Suddenly, Nico stops laughing and presses her forehead to Karolina’s. She takes a deep breath and Karolina feels nerves gnawing at her stomach. “Kar.” The blonde hums. “I know that you like me.” Karolina freezes and pulls away slightly, but Nico pulls her back. “And I want to let you know that I like you too.”

Karolina beams before her face falls. “But…”

“But we’ve got so much to deal with,” Nico’s statement brings her back to reality. “Our parents, the whole thing with Amy.”

“Jonah,” Karolina adds, grimacing at the thought of that strange man. “He really gives me the creeps.”

Nico nods. “I… I want to give this thing a chance. You and me.” She motions between the two of them. “But not now. We have to figure out what to do with PRIDE and all this shit.” She looks at Karolina, eyes showing how miserable she feels. 

Karolina smiles softly at Nico, leaning down to press a tender kiss to her mouth. Nico whimpers a little and a shudder runs down Karolina’s spine. If they had more time. If they weren’t surrounded by friends. If their whole world hadn’t just gone to shit… Karolina might have unzipped her sleeping bag and press Nico back to kiss her again and again and again until they’re both breathless. 

They’re both breathing heavily when Karolina pulls away. She presses a quick kiss to Nico’s mouth, her cheek. “I’ll wait,” she says as Nico lay back down. 

Karolina goes to snuggle back into her own corner when a pale hand wraps around her wrist for the second time that night. “It’s cold,” Nico says by way of explanation.

“Are you sure?” Karolina whispers in the space between them. Nico just nods and pulls her closer. She drags her sleeping bag over so that they’re side by side. Nico presses her nose against Karolina’s collarbone and Karolina wraps her arms around the smaller girl.

Nico’s breathing evens out and Karolina presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, y'all can submit prompts to my tumblr, feministwithadinosaurtwist, using any of the prompts below. Just give me the number and the line you want me to use. Right now I'm only accepting Deanoru prompts! Thanks!
> 
> https://feministwithadinosaurtwist.tumblr.com/post/169367530547/writing-prompts-20
> 
> https://feministwithadinosaurtwist.tumblr.com/post/169367539182/50-otp-things
> 
> https://feministwithadinosaurtwist.tumblr.com/post/169367574597/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
